New World Order
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Quinn knew of only a few things now. One: Run. Two: Every human is gone. Three: The world will never be the same again. I'ts not until she sees a girl in her dreams that things start to change like a vision the girl talks about, this suppose to be leader that is going to change everything more than what the world already is. But is the change for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_Run. Run as fast as you can, and never look back do you understand me. No matter what you hear, just keep going, for you are the last of the human race that is free. Do you understand me?_

That's what she did, even when she heard the screams, the evil laugher, though she had a feeling that was in her head it still didn't matter she ran, just like her mother told her too. She ran not knowing where to go, she ran with the thought of if she got caught it'll be over, not just for her, but for the human race. Her mother was right, she was the only one left, she was the only one who can probably do something about it, or she can just fuck it all up as well. In the blonde's mind it can go either way.

Right now though, it didn't matter. Right now all that matters is that she runs away from the Human Hunter. From the creatures that catch people like her, and make them do whatever they want them to do, from slaves, to food source, to breeding to sell and make more money. She for one is not planning on becoming any of those things that they want her to become. The blonde would rather kill herself, before she would ever let any Human Hunter take her, and do what they please with her.

Again that wasn't important, what is important is escaping, and at this point she didn't even know if that was really worth it, because she didn't know what was chasing after her. If it was vampires, then maybe she has a bit of time, since they take longer to kill their prey. Werewolves, maybe not so much, they rip into their prey like it's the last meal they'll ever get. Fairies, she'll escape, they love to play with their victims any chances they get making them do what they please as they play their soft music, either dancing them to death, or singing until their victims lungs burst inside. Witches and wizards on the other hand will take what they find, and keep what they want, and kill the rest off. To old dead, to young dead, disobey dead, that's all people are to a witch or wizard, slaves and death to them.

Quinn though, she wasn't planning any of that, and ran even fast into the woods. Running so fast she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground, and falling hard down a small hill, hitting rocks on the way. Coming to a stop, she felt her body ache, with hurt, and rest for just moment, as she tried her best to calm her breathing down to normal. That relaxing moment was short-lived, as she heard howling in the back around, and moves as fast as she could to her feet and started running once again.

Now that she knew a pack of Human Hunter werewolves are after her, there was no time for resting, no time to slow down, stop, to think, to do anything, but to run. Run until what though. Until she gets caught, until she's dead from killing herself. Even though she knows she has to run, just how long does she have to run?

_Forever. _

She thought. Never stopping, never able to rest, to slow down, to breathe. Quinn would rather run herself to death, than ever get caught by Human Hunter. Her mind is staying put to that thought, and once that was down, there was no go back. Then again, maybe she didn't have to run forever, or until death.

She came across a wide open meadow, with a log cabin in the middle of it. Running to it, she grabs for the door knob, and twists it open hearing a soft click to it. A long breath that the blonde didn't know she was holding came out, and she walks into the cabin, locking the door behind her, and walks over to the window. She stood next it, hiding herself from the opening, and peek out every once in a while hoping that she lost the pack of wolves, and for a moment she felt like she did. She felt like she out ran them, and a smile came to her face.

That smile didn't stay there for very long though, as another howling came again, closer this time, and Quinn peek out a little to see what she hope wasn't what she thought. Hope though wasn't on her side, as there in the clearing were the five or six wolves that chased her down.

Right before her eyes, one of the wolves changed into their human form, soon followed be everyone else, making Quinn think that the first creature that changed is the leader. Watching closely she saw how he was point to two people, telling them to go one way, and point to another two telling them to go the other way, and point to another person telling them to come with him.

The group split apart, after the orders of which the leader told them, and the leader himself turn looking at the log cabin, scaring Quinn, and moving back a bit hoping that he didn't see her. Hoping that he wasn't planning to come and look through the house itself.

The blonde could feel her heart beat becoming louder, feeling it pump fast as if it was asking to jump out of her chest, scared now that the wolf leader could now hear it as well. The palm of her hands sweating, and somehow in the middle of it she forgot about breathing. Forgot how to keep calm just as much, but at the end it didn't matter. She saw the blur of two bodies run past the window, and back into the woods, and so her heart beat slowed down, she wipe her palms on the jeans she's wearing, and let go of the breath she was holding to get in oxygen into her lungs.

She closed her hazel eyes, and relaxes just like she always wanted to, and slides her body down to the floor, breathing allowing herself to get her breath back to normal. Once calm and collected, she reopens her eyes, and took a look around the cabin. Her eyes moving all around the place, seeing that she was in the living room, where there was a staircase in the middle of the house splitting the living room and kitchen. She got up and moved into the kitchen and straight to the fridge hoping to find food. As luck would give her, nothing was left in there, the light didn't even turn on when she open it, and it wasn't even cold inside, it was hot as if the sun was resting in it. She closed the fridge, and moves to the staircase, and started to move upwards hearing them creak every step she took.

"This house must really old." She mumbled under her breath, as she reaches the last step. She looked around, seeing there was a door in front of her from the start, an upstairs living room, a door that was open showing that there was a room next to the living room, and another room across the hall from it. In the middle of the rooms a bathroom is place, and Quinn let out a sigh hoping that running water works here at least. "Damn it to hell." She cures as she turns the cold water knob, but nothing came out. She sigh, and looks up into the mirror to see herself, at the same time scaring herself as well. She couldn't remember the last time she ever saw herself, it felt like years, in reality though it was just a few years. Her once golden long blonde hair was now a mess leaves sticking to it, and cut short to her liking. Her favorite zip up jacket hoodie was full of dirt was well, with small holes that she notice probably from falling down. Her black plain shirt didn't show any damage to it, and even though it seems clean it was defiantly not. A small cut she notice on her cheek where blood was coming out, and a bruise was forming, she let out a sad sigh, and walks out of the bathroom, licking her thumb and cleaning the cut, and to the room with the open door.

A smile came to her face once she walks into the room, and saw a nice big bed in the middle of it. With blackest and pillows to match each other. The blonde walk over to it, pressing her hand on it, feeling the softness of it already. She couldn't remember the last time she ever slept on one of these, months, weeks, days, years. She last count after a while. All she ever got use to was the floor or couch, when her family and she were hiding out.

Quinn pulled back the blackest, and let herself slip into the bed, feeling even more relaxed, and more tired than ever before. It didn't take long as her eyes started to become heavy and her mind stop racing of thoughts of how she was going to stay alive from all of this. For now, all her body wanted was sleep, and that's what she gave it.

_It was warm outside, and the sand under Quinn's feet felt great. It felt like she was home, and the world wasn't dark anymore. As she looks out to the blue sky with no clouds seen any where, and across the ocean were small waves hit each other, she started to remember this place. It was the old beach that her dad uses to take her. It's where they swam at the time, ate lunch out here, and at time went fishing._

_She took a deep breath-taking in the ocean air, and started walk in the soft sand were the ocean water hit falling in and out from shore. She could hear the birds calling out, and even the ocean waves crashing into each other at times. For once everything felt right and safe in her mind, as she kept walking, as she kept remembering her dad, and all the good time that they had at this place. _

_The blonde came to a stop not too far from where she and her father use to play catch with the baseball, out close to the shore line, was another girl, with long wave brunette hair, white flip-flops by her side, with blue jean short shorts, and a white tank top. The water barely hitting her feet, and a soft smile took her face, as if the water was tickling her, but she didn't mind it. _

_Quinn raised her eyebrow and walk over to the unknown girl. "Hey." She called out, and the other girl turn to look over to the voice, as Quinn lock eyes with the most beautiful light brown eyes she has ever seen. She slight stops in her tracks, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat, as a soft gasp escape her lips as she stared at the other girl just staring at her._

_It was weird, Quinn thought, all it took was one look, and this girl has her feeling this like. Standing there like a fool, trying to find words, but none would come out, none would form, and none would even pop into her head. Whatever this beautiful brunette was doing, she was doing all the right things. _

_To once again her luck, it didn't last very long, as her surrounding started to fade out. The sun leaving slowly causing a ripple effect to the rest of the area. The blue sky turning into a black surrounding, the blackness slipping into the ocean, taking that way as well. The last bit of the ocean hitting the shore vanishing away, soon taking the sand with it as well, leaving both Quinn and the girl alone in the dark space._

_The girl who was once sitting on the shore line, got up from her spot, taking her flip-flops in hand, smiling over at Quinn, before turning to walk away into the empty darkness that form around them. "Wait." Quinn called out, now finding her voice, and she tried to chase after, but it felt like it didn't matter. It felt like she was running either in one place or in slow motion, it didn't matter, she knew she wasn't going to reach her. And though she felt like she was just inches away from touching her, from catching up to her she too vanished into the blackness. _

Quinn woke up with her body hitting the hard carpet floor. She winces a little at the pain from the fall she had from the small hill and the pointed rocks in it. She looks around, a bit dazed and confused, almost forgetting where she was. The memories of last night quickly rush in, and she slowly pulled herself off from the floor, and over to the window that was in the room. She notice how the sun was ready to come up, and thought it would be the perfect time to start heading out, trying to find some plan in this crazy world of hers now.

After all she now has to try to find a way to fit in without being caught. With her the dream about the girl the last thing on her mind, she left the cabin house, and walk into the woods once again. Hoping to find a road, and from there on out to find a town or city.


	2. Chapter 2

She can hear the thunder in the back round as she kept walking. To where, she had no idea, as long as she was moving that was alright with her. The started out nice, with the sky clear, and the sun high in the sky, and a cool breeze coming in and out every once in a while. Quinn pulled her jacked closer, and zips it up mid way. She loves fall, and the color changing leaves around her. She loves how they fall of the trees and surround the place, covering the ground and roads.

When she was younger Quinn's dad would rack the leaves making them into huge piles, smile on his face as he look over to his daughter and wife. He would make it big enough for all three to jump into it, starting with three and ending with one as they ran into the pile making the lawn dirty once again with the brown, orange and red leaves.

To Quinn those were the good days, the wonderful days of when the human races was still alive and working, and she smile at the thought of her old home, her old family. She wonders if they were still alive. If so are they slave to the werewolves, sold off to other Human Hunter, given to the black market sale to have those damn creatures make more money from the humans. The blonde didn't know, and she didn't want to think about.

Sound of thunder came again, causing Quinn to jump out of her thoughts and look up to the now darken sky. Thick clouds rolled in darkening the already messed up world. As lighting stuck the sky, the smallest of the rain drops jump from the dark clouds, making a landing on Quinn's forehead. "Shit." She let out, as she pulled up her hood, wishing that her hood would actually help in a way. It didn't as more of the rain came down, hitting harder and faster, catching Quinn in a thunderstorm.

Quinn didn't know what was worse at this point, walking on a road not know where the hell you were going, or almost starving to death that you would do anything for food at this point. She thought about it for a moment.

_Well almost anything for food anyways._

She thought as she kept falling the road to what seem like nowhere.

_Then again, it could be worse._

She thought, softening up a little in her face as she came to that thought.

_I could be hunted down now._

Her mind wonders a bit, and she couldn't help, but to look back just to make sure. After all one couldn't be too safe, now can they. She stop looking out over the thick rain, and saw a broad up that look like it could belong to a town. Walking up to it, she looks over to her, and raised an uneasy eyebrow.

**Welcome to Lima, Ohio.**

It read, with a person smiling on the broad waving. In all honesty it was creeping Quinn out enough to where she didn't even what to look at the too happy smiling person anymore, and just kept walking to the town called Lima.

Even walking a way into town, the rain wouldn't let up for anything or anyone. In fact Quinn thought maybe the rain got harder and faster inside the town than outside the town. Either way, she knew she had to find a place to stay or she would get sick, maybe even worse.

_No._

She wasn't going to go so easily. She wasn't planning on giving up just like that. She was better than that; she was Quinn Fabray after all, the daughter to the parents of the strongest people known to humanity. And letting them down was not an option. With that in mind, she kept walking, finally reaching houses, stores, hotels, motels and gas station that the little town carries around here.

She walk up to a newspaper stand giving fishing for a dollar fifty in her pocket to the creature who runs it, and grab the newspaper, getting a weird look from him, but didn't say anything either way. Happiness ran inside her, as he didn't seem to notice she was human, and started reading the paper. As it turns out, the president that started this whole thing was on the front of the paper.

It was when Quinn was sixteen, maybe seventeen when it happens. The president seems like the nice guy that everyone loved, human voted him. They all soon realized how big of a mistake that was. It didn't take all when the president was on TV, calling out his army of demons and attacking the humans. It didn't take long for the white house, congress and judges to go and be replaced with vampires, werewolves, fairies wizards and witches.

It didn't take long for Human Hunters to form, and start hunting humans down. To the demons, the human constitution didn't exist and therefore destroyed it, and made a new one for the demons, making slavery came back. Every human hiding, going underground, and feeling hopeless than ever before.

Moves always said that aliens would take over, and at the end, we would win against them. No one ever said anything like this before. Something so huge, that maybe no one can stop, Quinn laugh at the thought, and kept reading the paper. The rain hitting it, making the ink mix together as one, putting words together, and making a bit harder to read, but she managed.

The blonde was thankful at times, when her parents plan things out. Rather anything was going to happen or not, they would ever be too safe about anything. When Quinn walk into a hotel, and up to the front desk asking for some women, that had some weird kind of last name, she met her eyes with a soft smile, and a, "How may I help you?"

Quinn looked at the women, a questioning and confused, and a little scared as well. Her parents told her before she ran off to go to either Ohio, New York, Texas, or New Mexico, go to any hotel didn't matter, and ask for a person with the last name of Sylvester. They never explain why, but she didn't question them either at the time. She looked around the hotel to see if anyone was listening. "My parents told me to come here."

Sylvester look at her confused, and went to the computer. "Last name please." She ask ready to type up whatever last name was to pop out of her mouth.

"Fabray." She answers, and Sylvester gave her a look that Quinn would never forget. At one thought she was thinking that she was going to turn in her in, at another thought maybe she was thinking of her parents as long last friends to this work. Either way the look of wide eyes, mouth slightly a gasp, and Sylvester looking at her with that frozen look scared Quinn to no end.

The older blonde's mouth was dry, and she blinks to get the water back in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, at first she thought the Fabray family was all died. That the Human Hunter got tem, deep down she thought that, until now. Now that a Fabray was standing right before in the flesh, and it somewhat scared her. Not a scared reaction to where she's going to go run off, and tell a Human Hunter, but scared inside to know that she was right. There is hope in this world, and that hope is held in this girl right before her. "Please." She finally broke her stare off from her. "Come with me." She orders, as she turns to grab a key, and walk out from behind the counter, and Quinn followed.

The hotel was nice, with high ceiling that shine to no end. As if the sun came through the walls brightening up the room. The elevator was gold color, and Sylvester pressed the button that was going up. Quinn waited quietly, wondering what this woman knew about her, and her family. The bell rang and the doors open, as the walk inside the older blonde press another button that Quinn couldn't see, that move the elevator down. It slightly gave Quinn an uneasy feeling, but she pushes it down as well, hoping soon that something good would come out of this. As the elevator came to a stop, the doors open, and the women walk out, Quinn once again falling.

The downstairs look like any other back basement, with flickering lights, cob webs, stuff that is either broken, not worth having and that was out of date was down there was well. At this point Quinn felt her heart beat super fast, and she was nervous about what was going to happen next, but she trusted her parents. If her told her parents to do this, than damn it she shall do what they say.

It was at the end of the hall way, that Quinn saw a light that wasn't flicking. As if it was a spotlight for anyone who stood there. In front of that light was a door with a golden door knob, and an old fashion key hole, not one were you slip some card into the door and it opens. The door looks new and shines, as if it is meant to stay clean with a reason behind it.

Sylvester put the key in, and unlocked it, and open the new and shiny reddish-brown door open, and Quinn felt shocked. When she thought of the room down here, she thought of a small one, with a twin size bed, a small sink with maybe a small TV, or fridge with it. What she didn't expect was a rather large room that had room, as if it was any other room in this hotel. With a queen size bed, a bathroom in it, kitchen, with a flat screen TV to add to it, and a large fridge as well. It was now Quinn's turn to have her mouth open and look astonished.

"Who are you?" Quinn as she looks over to the other women, who was smiling at her.

"That is a long story at which neither of us have time for." She answered. "For now you should get some rest." She told her. "All I can say is that I'm a friend of your parents, and we have stayed in contact for a very long time, so I know about you Quinn." She explains. "There are some clothes in the closet, so you can change, and some other clothes as well in the dresser that is holding up the TV." She told her, and she move, and dangled the keys out. "I believe these are yours."

Quinn look at the keys in her hands, and for a moment as she grab at for them she thought the other women was going to move them, and trick her, and push her in the room locking her in, as she called someone to get her. That never happens though, as she grabs the keys, and looks at them, and then looks back up to the women. "If you need anything, don't be scared to call room serves. I'll most likely answer the phone, if not my partner, Schuester will answer it. Trust me; he knows who you are as well." She said with a smile. "As said, if you are not hungry, you must rest. I'm guessing you walk a long way with the way your clothes look, and it would most likely be for the best."

The younger blond raised both of her eyebrows, as she said nothing, but nodded her head, and saw the Sylvester left the room. As soon as the door close she locked it, and turn around to look around the room some more. Her close feeling cold around her body now, as she shivered, and knew it would be the best idea to change into something else that is drier.

When she finished, she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, slightly questioning everything right now. Like who was that women, how did she know her parents, and why not tell her what she needs to know the most. As the thoughts ran through her mind, she started to feel her eyelids feel heavy, and the thought of sleep sounded so nice in her head.

_She was in front of her house, looking at it, watching it as if she was watch a movie. The lights were on, but she can hear it. The screaming, things breaking, something got thrown out of the window from the inside, shattering the window into piece. Quinn knew what was happening, it was all too clear now. It was the first day they got broken in their house from Human Hunter, and she remembered that they were able to escape, but she forgot how. _

_It started raining now, lighting striking the air, give the dark night-light to a very sad day. She pushed this so far back in her mind that she forgot about this. That it never did come to her, and she believes this is why she wanted to get out of the rain so badly. She never really tho-_

"_What is happening?"_

_Quinn's thoughts got cut off, by a voice next to her, and Quinn look over seeing the brunette girl once again. "It's you." She let out, seeing the rain drenching her as well._

_The brunette girl looks up, her bangs slightly covering her eyes, but Quinn can see her confused expression still. "What?" _

"_You've been in my dreams before." She explains. "Well one dream, but still…why are you in them?" She asks more to herself than to her. _

"_I'm not even sure." She answered, as she looks back at the house. It finally turn quiet, lights are still on, and the only noise that could be heard is the talking inside the house from whoever wanted them in the first place. "So what happen in here?" She asks once again._

"_Nothing that concerns things like you." She answers rudely, and stuffed her hand into her pockets, as she let her bangs fall into her eyes._

_The small brunette though looked over to her, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, there is no reason to say anything ugly here. It's not like I want to stay here with you, in fact I have no idea why I'm even here." She tells the blonde. "So you can try being nice to someone you invited into your dreams." _

_Quinn looks over to her with a disbelieve look. "You have fucking kidding me right?" She asked her. "I did not invite you into my dreams." She told her, without her even answering the question. The brunette rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. _

"_All I wanted was for you to explain this to me, but it seems like I can't even get that." She says loud enough for Quinn to ear. "Whatever. I'm done with this." She paused, and turns around to look over to the blonde. "Next time, if you're going be like an ass to someone, don't invite them in." She tells her, and continues to walk away._

_When she turn around to walk away for the second time, the black surrounding came along with it, causing Quinn to feel something strange inside her. She looks over to the girl who was walking, and chase after her. She didn't understand why she was doing it, but she was, and as she was again so close to catching she vanished into the blackness as well. _

Quinn woke up with a sudden shake to her body, breathing hard as if she ran for miles, but got nowhere. She looks to the side to see an alarm clock telling her that it was close to midnight. As she relaxed into her body once again, the dream hit here, along with the other dream as well. Confusion hit her so hard, as she sat in thought about it. Not knowing what to do about this girl that keeps popping up in her dreams. Quinn knew one thing for sure though, no matter what she has to find out who she is, and why she is in her dreams in the first place.


End file.
